Rosella
Rosella Daughter of Belle from Beauty and the Beast Parents Back Story A wealthy merchant lives in a mansion with his three daughters. They are all very beautiful, but the youngest daughter, Belle, is kind and pure of heart; the two eldest daughters, in contrast, are wicked and selfish, and secretly taunt and treat Belle like a servant to them. The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. He and his children are consequently forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships he had sent off has arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything valuable. Before leaving, he asks his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two ask for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned. Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents. During his return, the merchant becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a dazzling palace. A hidden figure opens the giant doors and silently invites him in. The merchant finds tables inside laden with food and drink, which seem to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepts this gift and spends the night there. The next morning as the merchant is about to leave, he sees a rose garden and recalls that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he can find, the merchant is confronted by a hideous "Beast" which tells him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agrees to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant will return. About Rosella Rosella is the daughter of Belle from Beauty and the Beast , her name is Rosella since I took how her parents made a connection , by the rose , and from her mothers name Belle , so it became Rosella , she enjoys the company of her friends , she loves doing chores , roses and she loves reading , she loves helping and cleaning , she will follow her destiny since she finds it very interesting thus making her a royal , the only bad thing about this is she gets distracted quite easily since she will try to find a rose and the next thing you know shes admiring it and not listening to you , she also has a thing for forgetting about rules , like her mom forgetting about not touching the rose , Rosella just wishes that the thing about going to a total strangers home (The Beast) would not be there since shes all about her safety and her opinion about being a royal or a rebel doesn't really matter to her since their all in the same school so their all basically just children of whoever their parents are . Appearance She wears a cute dress with motifs of books , roses and cleaning supplies . Her hair is a nice chestnut brown tied in a ponytail and her shoes has a big stud of a rose , and at winter she carries a rose themed cape . Category:Characters Category:Females